Destiel Drabbles
by Umbra6255
Summary: Just small Destiel Drabbles based on songs from my own playlist. I wrote them all while the songs were on shuffle and the time of the song was the time I had to write the drabble! I might do more if these are popular enough. But, for now, it's complete!
1. Won't Go Quietly

"Dean. I rebelled, I fell and I did this, all of this, for you.", Castiel's rough voice said to the man he secretly loved. "We must stand united.", he added. The older Winchester nodded. "Team Free Will.", he chuckled, proud of the thing he created. "You don't understand.", the angel said with a gravelly voice. "Hm?", Dean's voice answered. "Can't you get why an Angel of The Lord would rebel against its own brethrens for a human?" The human shook his head, much to Castiel's deception. "Dean Winchester, it's because I love you." Dean furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't seem to understand. "Since... when?" The angel sighed deeply. "Since I gripped you tight, in Hell, and raised your soul from Perdition."


	2. Waiting For Superman

And he prayed. Dean Winchester, the man that never prayed before, oh now he was on his knees, in front of his bed, hands locked together, eyes closed and his head was slightly raised. He was praying to an angel. "Oh dear Castiel, if you can hear me, we really need your help right now. Sam is getting worse and I don't know how to help him now. I feel like he's out of my reach so I turn to you... I know I'm probably asking for alot but damn, I don't know what to do anymore man! I've looked up everywhere, in the lore, everywhere I say! And I found... nothing. So please Cas... We need you right now. I need you." Then he opened his eyes, they were all watery as they shuffled everywhere, almost waiting for Superman. But really, he was waiting for his angel to show up. Oh how he wished upon a star for that. And, at last, the sound of wings fluttering could be heard, and he closed his eyes again, in relief. "Oh thanks God...", he murmured. "I'm not my... Father, Dean. It's just me, Castiel. I heard your prayers." And Dean smiled. "Don't ever change, Cas."


	3. Cold

"Do you choose us, your brothers and sisters, or this man, Dean Winchester?", Hannah asked Castiel. The angels needed someone to lead them. Someone to tell them what to do. But he doubted he was that man. In fact, when he gazed at the human, his human, he knew what this choice was already. "If you choose us, Castiel, then kill him." He tried to raise his angel blade and do it... But he just couldn't. "I can't...", he muttered with his deep voice. "I can't do it.", he added. "Why would you betray us?", Hannah said, spitting venom with her words. "Because this man...", he trailed off. "You love him?!", the other angel said, shocked. "Yes." Castiel simply answered, leaving Dean shocked as well. He looked surprised but he could feel happiness as well.


	4. Over And Done

"Don't let go of my hand Cas, don't you dare!", Dean screamed, tears swelling in his eyes as he saw doubt on his angel's face. "Dean... I'm sorry...", the angel's gravel voice said as he tried to avoid the human's gaze. Incomprehension, but also sadness... That's what the oldest of the Winchester brother felt right now. Why would Castiel just give up? "I'm not leaving without you, man, now c'mon!" Silence fell upon them both. Only the sound of the portal that would lead them out of Purgatory remained. The emerald green eyes of Dean Winchester were pleading the blue-eyed angel to come with him. "I'm sorry...", were Castiel's last words before he gave one last look and let go of the human's hand. "Cas! NO!" The portal closed. It was too late.


	5. Not Gonna Die

"I'm not going to die." That's what Dean could see Castiel whisper when he arrived. He was trying to stop Lucifer and Michael from clashing and ending the world, thus completing the prophecy of the Apocalypse. Though they weren't planning on letting this happen because the fallen angel was possessing his brother's body. "Hey Assbutt!", the blue-eyed angel screamed before throwing a Molotov at Michael, who was possessing Adam's body. It was holy fire and the body lit up in a beautiful fire before he disappeared. Lucifer glanced at Castiel and tilted his head. He truly looked mad. "Did you just... molotov my brother?" A snap of his fingers and Castiel exploded. Leaving Dean Winchester gasping for air. What just... happened? What happened to I'm not going to die?! "NO! Son of a bitch!", he gasped. But Castiel was already gone.


	6. Skyline

With Benny, a vampire, by his sides, Dean Winchester was looking for his angel, Castiel. Like he always seem to end up doing. But this time, they were somewhere he didn't know. A strange and complete mystery place, where he couldn't feel safe. With all sort of creatures roaming around and about, he had all the reasons to. He had to find a way to get back to Earth, to leave Purgatory, but he wouldn't. Not before he would find him. Not before he would find Castiel. He missed his trench coat, his scent, his voice... Everything. That's why, when he caught a glimpse of his beige trenchcoat, he couldn't take it anymore. Without waiting another second, he approached him quickly and wrapped his arms around him as a huge smile appeared on his lips. "Cas, buddy, I missed you so much!", he told him as the angel shuffled uncomfortably in his arms. He knew something was wrong but, on the heat of the moment, he didn't dare ask. They could get out of here now.


	7. Élan

"Tell me about Enochian, Cas.", Dean asked Castiel when they were snuggling up in bed next to each other. He had his fingers tangled in his angel's dark hair and he couldn't help but smile at the sight this scenery provided him. "Enochian isn't... something I can't really tell you about as I can't explain it with words from your word. But... I could speak in Enochian to show you.", Castiel told his human who simply nodded. He liked the idea. For a few seconds, the angel stayed quiet. But then, he opened up his mouth and what seems like noises at first, came out in words later. It was beautiful yet... so strange at the same time. Dean also found it turned him on so he grinned. "Remind me to ask about Enochian more often, would you angel?", he snickered.


	8. The Price Of Freedom

Why would this have to happen? His human's soul, so pure and so bright, beautiful, had been corrupted by darkness. Ever since he took on the Mark of Cain, Castiel just had that bad feeling lingering in his entire body. It wouldn't end up good for Dean. He just knew this. And, again, he was right. When Metatron killed the oldest Winchester, he just knew he was. But he never could have guessed that he would come back... With black eyes. I guess that power comes with a huge price to pay. And Dean paid the price. He paid the price of freedom.


	9. Wish I Had An Angel

Dean didn't believed in angels before he met Castiel. He thought that, if there was so much misery and suffering, they just couldn't exist. They would do something, they would numb their father's creation's pain. But they never did. So Dean didn't believed in them. But somewhere, deep down in his heart, the oldest Winchester wished he could have an angel. Just for himself. That could numb his pain away. He also wish he could pray, like Sam, each night before he goes to bed. But he couldn't bring himself to because he knew he would be disappointed. No. He didn't believed in angels. Until he met Castiel.


	10. Never Surrender

Lying on an hospital bed, Dean was looking at the ceiling. All that happened, it was just... Unbelievable. "Hello Dean." He jumped in his bed and grunted in pain before he looked up to find Castiel, the angel, standing in front of him. "Oh what now? You're going to tell me about how I'm supposed to be the Righteous Man or something... Nah forget it man. I'm not your man.", he said. He was angry at himself and somehow he felt bad for yelling at his friend(?). "I'm not wrong, Dean. You are indeed the Righteous Man.", the angel told him. "Cas, it can't be me! After all the bad things that I've done, here and in Hell, no way! Go find someone else..." His eyes started to sting as tears swelled up in them. The angel approached him. "Dean. I'm the one who gripped your soul from Hell. I know how your soul is pure and it's beautiful. You're a beautiful creation, Dean Winchester. You've done mistakes, but you're just a man. You and I know that you're just trying to do the right thing. So never surrender." The emerald green eyes man simply looked away as one tear fell down on his cheek.


End file.
